Big Time Oneshots
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: A series of fluffy oneshots as a gift for my lovely readers as a thank you! Multiple ships (canon and non-canon) Leave a request in the reviews!
1. Leave me requests!

**Hi guys, me again!**

**So as soon as I've uploaded this I shall be going straight to writing the next chapter of Big Time Accident, but I had this idea and I wanted to post it!**

**OK, so I know it's like ages away, but Valentine's Day is coming up, and I wanted to give you guys a little something, because you're all so lovely with reviews and stuff, so if you guys leave a review on here, giving me a couple to write about, starting on Valentine's day I shall write you a one-shot! **

**So leave me a review about which BTR couple you'd like a one shot about (guy/girl or not, canon or non-canon, friendship or romance!), and I shall start writing them on the 8th of February, which means you have from now until then to request a one-shot! They will be strictly fluff oneshots, maybe K+ maximum, I'm not a M writer I'm afraid, but if you guys want cute little romantic oneshots to read on Valentine's day, then I'm your girl!**

**I guess that's all, I shall go and write some more of Big Time Accident, and maybe some of a new story that may or may not involve some Jucy ;) Don't forget to leave a review telling me which ship/couple thing you'd like to read about on Valentine's day, and I shall see you lovely people soon! xx**


	2. A Jatie oneshot

**A/N: For the guest who asked for James and Katie, I got 2 requests for this, but I wasn't sure if you were the same person, so here is a Jatie oneshot for those who asked for it!**

James sighed as he randomly flipped through channels on the TV; since when did he have absolutely no interest in watching anything? Usually, he and Carlos would have sat down for their morning cartoons right about now, but now he couldn't care less about the turtles battling the giant rat. James finally landed on an episode of Modern Family, trying to stop his mind from wandering to the petite brunette girl who had just taken a bowl of cereal into her room; he had to stop thinking about her, feeling this way about her, she was Kendall's sister for god's sake! His best friend's little sister! He knew he should talk to Kendall about what he was beginning to feel for Katie, but there was something, way back in the recesses of his mind that stopped him. He tried to ignore it and convince himself to tell Kendall; best friends don't keep secrets from each other - best friends also don't fall in love with the other's little sister, said the voice in the back of his head, and he let out another sigh; it was right, he shouldn't be feeling this way about Katie! Not only was she his best friend's sister, but she was his younger sister! He just couldn't feel this way about her; she was 13, and he was 17! There was four whole years between them! Then again, said the little voice in the back of his head as he forced himself to focus on Modern Family, there has to be at least 15 years between Jay and Gloria, and they have a baby together! Whoa, hold up! He shouldn't be thinking about that! This was Katie, for crying out loud! Katie... with her soft brown hair, her mischievous smirk... she had grown up a lot over the past year or so since they moved to LA, and there was just something new about her... stop it! James mentally slapped himself, shaking his head to clear it as a door opened, and he turned to face the sound,  
"What are you staring at?" Katie asked abruptly, putting her breakfast dish in the sink before leaning on the counter and watching James.  
"Uh, no-nothing!" he stuttered, giving his hair a flick for good measure.  
"Oh really?" Katie insisted, narrowing her eyes "And since when was the great James Diamond ever lost for words?" she teased.  
"Oh, I just, um-" he continued to stutter, and Katie let out a ringing laugh.  
"Whatever, pretty boy!" Katie remarked, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she walked back into her room, only to quickly shut the door and lean against it, heaving a deep sigh to calm her nerves; did that really just happen? She couldn't have been dreaming it, could she? James Diamond wasn't actually lost for words in her presence? There was no possible way he was nervous, right? _The_ James Diamond, the one who could make girls swoon with just a smile, wasn't nervous over little old her, was he? Katie's heart thumped in her chest as her mind reeled with thoughts; if all that was true, it couldn't possibly be that James liked her! There was no way he'd ever feel the same way she did, right?  
Yes, it was true - although if someone asked her to repeat it she'd lie - Katie Knight was in love with James Diamond; all the times he'd asked her if she had a crush on him, she'd have to be harsh and teasing, because that was the only way she knew how to hide the way she felt about him (honestly, it was no wonder she didn't book more acting gigs, she stunk at it!). Who wouldn't fall for James though? His gorgeous face, perfectly toned and tanned body, soft hair that was set just so, his naivety that you couldn't help but find adorable, and that smile, the smile that Katie knew could just light up the world...  
Suddenly, a knock drew Katie out of her daydreams, and she stepped away from the door to open it, revealing a very somber looking James, whom she had to admit looked just plain adorable when he pulled that face.  
"Hey," she said in a small voice, pushing some hair behind her ear as she looked up at James.  
"Listen Katie," he said "I kinda need to talk to you, privately," Katie nodded wordlessly and allowed James to step into her room, shutting the door behind him.  
"Shoot," she said, sitting down on her bed and motioning for James to do the same.  
"Look, I know this is stupid, and I shouldn't be feeling this way, because you're like my little sister, and Kendall's my best friend, and I shouldn't be doing this to him, but I can't help it anymore, I like you Katie. Like, like you, like you,"  
"What?" Katie asked, dumbstruck.  
"I like you, a lot. Ever since we moved to LA, you've changed, you've grown up, and I can't see you as my little sister any more, you're- you've grown to be so beautiful Katie, and I know there's a few years between us, and I know you probably don't feel the same way, but-"  
"Hey," Katie interrupted him with a giggle; a nervous James was something she didn't see very often, and something she decided was absolutely adorable "it's OK, I like you too,"  
"Really?" James blinked.  
"Really, I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember,"  
"But, you- all those times you said you didn't like me?" James asked.  
"Acting!" Katie giggled again "Truth is, I love you James, I always have,"  
"I-" James took a deep breath "I love you too, Katie," and before he knew it he was pulling her into a passionate kiss, gently pushing a hair behind her ear as they pulled apart "So, I guess this means you'll be my girlfriend?" James asked.  
"I guess so," Katie crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently.  
"We- shouldn't we tell Kendall about this?" James asked breathlessly.  
"Later," Katie told him, kissing his cheek "let's just enjoy this moment,"

**A/N: I hope you liked it guys, Jatie isn't really my forté I'm afraid :/ happy Valentines Day! Up next, Jendall with a special gift, and I shall upload that this afternoon! xo**


	3. A Jendall oneshot

**A/N: This one goes out to MK! Happy Valentine's Day to you! x**

The sun peaked through the treetops, leaving a speckled pattern on the red and white checked picnic blanket that sat, secluded, in a far corner of the Palm Woods' park.  
"Jo!" Kendall said for what must have been the tenth time, trying yet another futile attempt at removing his girlfriend's hands from his eyes. "Where are we going?"  
"I'm not ruining the surprise!" Jo told him again, a smirk playing on her features as she steered him towards the picnic "Now, no peeking!" she warned, letting go of Kendall's eyes, smiling at the way he kept them tightly shut, for fear of suffering the wrath of an angry Jo Taylor. "Ready?" Jo asked, positioning herself in front of him "OK...open!" Kendall did so, and a smile spread across his face,  
"Jo! This is amazing!" Kendall told her "But I thought I was the one who made girly, romantic lunches for us?"  
"I know," Jo scuffed her shoe on the ground "but I figured I'd give you a special treat, so happy Valentine's Day!"  
"Thank you," Kendall grinned, leaning down to peck her lips "I love it!"  
"Good," Jo smiled in return "but now can we eat? I'm starving!"  
"Sure," her boyfriend smirked, and the two sat down, cross-legged on the picnic blanket, eating in comfortable silence, albeit the occasional comment about the food, or Valentine's Day.  
That was one of the things Kendall loved best about being with Jo, that they were able to sit in total silence, just enjoying each other's company, without it being weird; whenever he talked with James or Carlos, it was always constant babble about this hair product or that hockey foul, and although Logan's chatter was slightly less frequent, whenever Kendall got into a conversation with the genius, it was usually about some kind of scientific concept that was way over his head, and he always just nodded and smiled while Logan went on and on. And there was no point even getting him started on Camille or Gustavo! If Kendall were to be honest with himself, most of what his friends said went in one ear and out the other, but when it came to Jo, things were different; it was as if she could sense that he didn't want a huge conversation, and she was just as content as he was to sit quietly and just enjoy the rare moments of tranquility they had to themselves.  
"You can't expect me to take this veggie pizza home with me," Jo broke the silence, smirking as she removed the pizza box from the picnic basket, and Kendall just smiled rather awkwardly, trying to hide the triumphant look on his face as Jo opened the box to find it totally clean and empty, except for a long black box sitting inside,  
"What-? The pizza!" she exclaimed "I'm sorry, Kendall! I really did buy it for you!"  
"I know," he smirked wickedly "I ate it!" he said with a casual shrug.  
"What?" Jo's mouth hung open.  
"I got Camille's key to your apartment, snuck in while you were out buying groceries for the picnic, and ate all the veggie pizza, and then I put this in there," he picked up the black box and handed it out to Jo,  
"Wha- for me?" she blinked, still slightly confused.  
"Yeah," Kendall chuckled, opening the box to reveal a gold charm bracelet with various charms attached. He pulled the piece of jewelry out and put into Jo's hand before pointing out the first of the charms, "there's one on here for every one of the special moments we've shared," he explained "this one's from when we first met, and I bought you a heart shaped pizza," he indicated a small gold piece of pizza hanging from the chain "this one's from when we went to BTR's 'social gathering' together, it's supposed to be the thing that I have you," he pointed to a swirled pipe of gold, and Jo let out a little giggle at the memory of Kendall handing her a random chunk of metal before asking her to be his 'date, person thing'. "this one's for when the guys and I had to move back to Minnesota, and we had our first kiss," he showed her a little pair of golden lips "this is for when you showed me you loved me at Rocktober fest, it's meant to be the sign you held up," he explained, showing her a small golden charm in the shape of a piece of paper "this is for our first Christmas together," he indicated a small golden bow, like the one he'd placed on 'baby's first photo frame' for Jo's Christmas present "this one, is for our one year anniversary," a small golden number one "and this," a small square with the inscription '3I', "is from when I chose you," Kendall said simply, blushing and looking away.  
"Kendall!" Jo said breathlessly "It's beautiful! Thank you!"  
"It's not finished yet," Kendall said, pulling a small box out of his pocket, and opening it to reveal a small, golden charm in the shape of a heart, "this is for the best Valentine's Day date ever," he said, taking the bracelet from her and attaching the charm. "There,"  
"Did I ever mention that I love you?" Jo asked him as he attached the bracelet around her wrist.  
"Maybe once or twice," Kendall winked.  
"Well I do," Jo replied "more than anything!" she leaned over to hug him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting on his chest.  
"I love you more," Kendall murmured into her hair "Happy Valentine's Day, Jo,"

**A/N: I hope you liked that! I really enjoy writing Jendall, when I first watched BTR, it was my favorite pairing :)**

**By the way guys, i've decided that I'm gonna keep taking requests, and I'm gonna keep posting oneshots till the end of February! So keep your request coming, any ship, any concept! Write it in a review and I shall write it for you!**

**Love you guys, and happy Valentines! xo**


	4. A Kendall and Camille oneshot

**A/N: This one's for very berry 33, who asked for a Kendall/Camille friendship.**

Kendall sighed as he tossed aside his hockey magazine and slouched further down on the orange couch of apartment 2J; it felt like Jo had just left, but time had somehow slipped by and now he was all alone on Valentine's day.  
"Kendall?" Logan said as he walked into the living room "I'm heading out on my date with Lindsay now, are you sure you're gonna be OK here by yourself?"  
"Yeah," Kendall replied awkwardly, picking up his discarded magazine and flipping to a page at random, "I've got my hockey magazines, I'm good,"  
"No you're not," Logan pressed "I know you're not,"  
"Why do you care?" Kendall asked "James didn't care when he went out with that blonde girl from the pool, neither did Carlos when he took Katie out for pizza and skee ball, so why do you?"  
"Because you're the only one who's alone tonight, even your mom is out with her book club friends. I'm your friend, Kendall, I just want you to be happy."  
"I know, and I appreciate that, but I'm fine, really. Go, Lindsay must be looking for you,"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah," Kendall told him "thanks Logan,"  
"No problem," Logan smiled from the door "see ya bud,"  
"Bye," Kendall smiled.  
Around an hour later, Kendall heard a knock on the front door and reluctantly got up with a groan to answer it.  
"Hey Camille," Kendall said, looking at the brunette girl, who was in her pajamas, her flyaway brown curls escaping the ponytail at the back of her head, and a tub of ice cream in her hands.  
"Hi Kendall," she returned, almost hopping on the balls of her feet "do you mind if I come in and put this down?" she lifted the tub of ice cream slightly "Its freezing!"  
"Uh yeah, sure!" Kendall stepped aside to let her in, and she smiled gratefully, putting the ice cream down on the counter and rubbing her hands together to warm them. "So," Kendall said as he put the ice cream into the freezer "did Logan tell you I was alone tonight?" the slightest flash of jealousy sparked in Camille's eyes, but her voice was calm,  
"No, I was alone tonight, and I saw the other guys heading out, so I thought we could hang out,"  
"Uh, OK," Kendall replied "I was just gonna sit around and watch hockey reruns," Camille made a face, and he smirked "Well we're not watching sappy chick flicks either!" the brunette shook her head,  
"I think you're mistaking me for someone else!" she laughed "I thought we could watch something in between; not too guy-ish, but not too girly either,"  
"Ok," Kendall nodded "you go pick something out of the DVD cupboard, and I'll grab some snacks," Camille did so, and soon the pair of them were seated on the orange couch, watching some kind of ridiculous guy comedy, snacks spread out like a buffet before them. Kendall assumed that Camille didn't mind the stupidity of the comedy, since she'd picked the movie, and he looked over, reassured to find that she was laughing.  
Kendall leaned over to open the ice cream, and handed Camille a spoon,  
"This is how they do it in the sappy chick flicks right?" he said, digging his spoon into the ice cream, and Camille giggled.  
"Not calling yourself a chick are you, Knight?" she smirked, and Kendall returned with a raise of an eyebrow,  
"Maybe just for tonight,"

"Do you really like this movie?" Kendall asked after a while, and Camille offered him a smile.  
"No," she replied casually "it was the least violent out of all of them,"  
"What's wrong with violence?" Kendall grinned before putting a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.  
"Nothing," Camille shrugged "it's just hardly something to be watching on Valentine's Day,"  
"Well I'm not watching a chick flick," Kendall said.  
"OK," Camille leaned forward and switched the movie off "we can just talk then," Kendall nodded, and before they knew it, they were talking and laughing just as Kendall would with the guys; Kendall filled Camille in on all the weird going's on of the guys while she hadn't been around, and she laughed heartily at all of his stories, adding in a few of her findings as well. Kendall was surprised at how well he could talk with Camille, how natural it felt; not the way it was with Jo, who he was constantly trying to impress, or like with the guys, where they were always planning something ridiculous. Talking with Camille was relaxed, enjoyable and easy! It felt as if time had flown by, and soon Camille was thanking him for the great Valentine's Day and was leaving the apartment, bustling out the front door just as Logan walked in.  
"Hey!" Kendall said cheerily, and Logan raised his eyebrows.  
"Hey?" he said skeptically, looking from where Camille had left to his best friend "How was your night?"  
"Awesome!" Kendall replied enthusiastically "Camille came over and we just talked all night!"  
"Really?" Logan took a step forward "You know she's my ex girlfriend right? You didn't break the Ex Girlfriend Code, did you Kendall?"  
"I didn't!" Kendall raised his hands in surrender "I swear! We just talked!"  
"Fine," Logan said, not quite convinced "I'm going to bed," and with that, he walked off to his room, shutting the door unnecessarily loudly behind him.  
"Night!" Kendall called cheerily; Logan might not believe him, but he knew what a great night he'd had on Valentine's Day.

**A/N: I hope you like it!**

**By the way, I'm so sorry I was SO LATE in updating, year 12 is getting in the way of my life! Anyway, so I've decided that this is not really a Valentine's Day present for you guys any more, but it's still a present for being so damn amazing! So I'm gonna update this whenever I can with oneshots for you all! Leave me a request, any ship, I'm open to whatever! Romance or non-romance, I don't mind, and I shall write you a oneshot when I can! I'm also going to try and finish all my ongoing stories (including my Blue Water High one if any of you read that!) by the end of this year!**

**Thank you for being so patient guys, I love you all to the moon and back! xo**


End file.
